Something To Sleep To
by BabyGrlKatie14
Summary: One-shot song fic... A/E... It's more of the Amy, Colin, Ephram, triangle... but it's cute. Just please read it. R/R


Something To Sleep To  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song. That's Michelle Branch's. And I don't own the charaters. But I wouldn't mind owning Gregory Simth. He's hot.  
  
She's his yellow brick road  
  
Leading him on  
  
And letting him go as far  
  
as she lets him go  
  
Going down to nowhere  
  
|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
Amy leaned in and kissed Ephram. She was going out with Colin, but she couldn't help it. He was so cute, especially that smirk. Besides, Colin would never find out. He hadn't found out about the last two.   
  
Ephram couldn't believe it. He was kissing Amy. This was a very rare occurance. Hell, talking to her was a rare occurance. But what would happen if Colin found out? Nothing good that was for sure. Colin was a little off lately.   
  
*****  
  
She puts on her make-up  
  
The same way she did yesterday  
  
Hoping everything's the same  
  
But everything has changed  
  
|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
She had to pretand like nothing was wrong. If something was wrong Colin would know, and she would have to tell him. And she couldn't tell him. She was friends with Ephram. Nothing more. But he would want to talk about what was going on. God, why did life have to be so complicated sometimes? Well okay, just avoid Ephram. thats not hard. And she took that acting class once, sh could fake it with Colin until she could figure it all out. Yeah that would work... for now.  
  
*****  
  
In my mind  
  
Everything we did was right  
  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
  
You give me something to sleep to at night  
  
|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
Ephram lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He has kissed Amy three different times now, and she's still with that jackass. He couldn't believe it. He loved her, and she didn't love him back. She barely liked him. She was in love with golden boy. He didn't know why he kept trying. But despite it all, he had this feeling in the pit of his stomach, telling him that it was the right thing he was doing. That eventually it would pay off. That he still needed to be there for Amy.   
  
*****  
  
He wakes up to the sound  
  
So scared that she's leaving  
  
He wishes she were still  
  
asleep next to him  
  
Hoping she will change  
  
|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
She couldn't believe it. She had actually done it. She had slept with Colin. And then she left. It was like a hit-and-run accident. She wasn't even there when he woke up. He's probably sitting there thinking "what a crappy girlfriend".   
  
Colin knew why Amy left. She was scared. He just wished that for once, she wasn't so scared. That one time when something went wrong, she wouldn't go running. It wasn't so bad that she left, but she always went running to that Ephram guy.   
  
*****  
  
In my mind  
  
Everything we did was right  
  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
  
You give me something to sleep to  
  
at night  
  
|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
Amy ran to Ephram's house. She didn't care that it was the middle of the night. She knew where his room was. She would climb up through his window if she had to she just really needed to talk to him. She found the smallest rocks in the yard and started throwing them at his window. Finally, after about twenty minutes, and thirty rocks, he came and looked out the window.   
  
"Amy, what the hell? Why are you here? It's two in the morning."   
  
"Ephram! Ephram, I've done something stupid,"   
  
"What? Hold on. I'll be right down."  
  
*****  
  
You give me something to sleep to  
  
And all I know is  
  
You give me something to dream to when I'm all alone and blue  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
Amy had collapsed on Ephram's lawn and was crying by the time he got outside.   
  
"Amy what happened?"  
  
"I slept with him," she said between sobs.   
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know why I did it. It seemed right at the time."  
  
Ephram turned to leave. He never had a shot with Amy now. He didn't even know why she was here, why she was telling him.   
  
"Please. Ephram. Don't leave. I need you. You're the only one that understands.   
  
*****  
  
In my mind  
  
Everything we did was right  
  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
  
You give me something to sleep to  
  
Something to sleep to  
  
Something to sleep to at night   
  
|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
He turned back around to face her. She looked gorgous just then. Her hair in disarray, no makeup, her shirt on backwards, her pants sort of rumpled, tears streaming down he face. She didn't look fake. She had lost every fake quality about her and all that was left was the real Amy.   
  
Then calmly, quietly, he asked "Why?"  
  
"I don't know."   
  
"It's okay. It's all gonna be okay," he said as he slowly walked over and wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"How do you know?" she asked looking into his eyes for the first time that night.  
  
"Because I'll always be here, right by your side."  
  
~~~~~  
  
[A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review. Please.] 


End file.
